


Happiness

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [70]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina finds her happy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

Regina looked at the perfect baby in her arms. She was absolutely beautiful, and Regina still was shocked at times that she had gotten her happy ending.

Ever since Emma had brought back Marian from the Enchanted Forest, Regina had begun to slip into a depression. She became convinced that she didn’t deserve a happy ending; that it was penance for all the bad things she had done in her life; that she was destined to always come close to being happy, yet never achieving the real thing.

She had desperately wanted to hate Emma for everything, but how could she? The Saviour was just as broken as she was, and if anything, it was Regina’s fault that Emma had trust issues. She had ruined yet another family with her desire for vengeance. The Saviour had done what she does best; saved an innocent woman from death. How could she be angry that Emma gave Roland his mother back? That she gave Robin back the wife he had desperately wished he had back? She had reunited another family. Yes, it had been at Regina’s expense, but she had no way of knowing that it would happen. All she knew was that she was saving an innocent woman from death by Regina’s hand.

The couple had issues however. Marian and Robin were no longer the same people who once fell in love. Sometimes, love wasn’t enough; sometimes when both people changed beyond recognition, it couldn’t hold a couple together. Marian had taken to talking to Archie a lot after their divorce; it had helped her to have a listening ear, and over the course of their patient-counselor relationship, it turned into a romantic one.

Robin on the other hand fought tooth and nail to get back to Regina. She had been confused at first, and had even tried dating again after her break up with the outlaw. But she wasn’t happy; she was never happy without him. It had been hard at first for her to get back with him, yet at the end of the day, he made her happier than anyone ever could.

A year into their relationship, he proposed. By then Regina and Emma had worked out a dual custody where one week Emma would get Henry and the other Regina would watch him. He spent a few weekends at sleep overs with his grandparents as well. When Emma had given birth to Liam Jones, Henry had taken to spending more nights with Regina, seeing how it was difficult for him to sleep with a crying baby all the time. Emma had been grateful to her, saying that Henry deserved a proper night’s sleep. When Liam turned three months old, the crying slowly subdued, and Henry returned to his normal sleeping pattern.

It had been a quiet night when Robin popped the question. Roland and Henry were currently playing with toy swords that David had acquired from Marco for them, and Regina was enjoying a glass of red wine with him, when he bent down onto one knee. He had told her that they were soul mates, and that their love was timeless. He had said that she had trusted him with her heart, metaphorically, and physically, and that he had long since done the same. He told her that he would fight every battle with her, and that he would never leave her side willingly.

Regina had cried happy tears at that moment. It was one of the first times that anyone had ever seen her cry, but she didn’t care. She had shaken her head, too absorbed in the moment to find any words as she agreed to his question. He slipped the ring on to her finger and she threw her arms around him. Roland and Henry had been ecstatic to become brothers soon. It was still weird for her to think of that Henry was her step-great grandson, as well as her adoptive son. Casting the curse had blurred a lot of generational lines, but it had done something else. It was meant to give everyone but her a miserable ending, but that had long since backfired. It had given everyone the happiness that they deserved.

A few months before they were to be married, the town had discovered some magic beans left in the ruins of one of their latest foes; the dread pirate Davy Jones, who had come to town and been met with his son, Killian. It had been a shock for everyone to say in the least, and Killian had been less than impressed when his father had come back after murdering his mother and abandoning him as a child.

It had been a difficult decision, but they had eventually decided that they wanted to go back to the Enchanted Forest. The only reluctance was by Snow and David, who weren’t quite sure if Emma would join them if they went. It posed a worry by Regina, because she was half afraid that she would be separated from her son once more, but thankfully the princess was quite on board. She had insisted that the only thing that mattered to her was that she had her family. Her husband had been more than happy to go wherever she went. The couple could be as sickeningly sweet as her parents at times, but she had no right to complain. Besides, whenever she tried, everyone would laugh and tell her to look in a mirror, because she and Robin were just as bad.

It had worried her slightly when she got pregnant in the Enchanted Forest. They had all become so accustomed to the modern medicine of the Land Without Magic, and to have to go through birth without it terrified her. Snow had promised that it would be okay, especially since they didn’t have the threat of an Evil Queen trying to destroy their happiness. She had been joking at the last part, and it had reassured Regina that everything would be okay.

So here she sat now, with her baby girl who was less than an hour old in her arms. Robin had gone to help clear the room, seeing how quite a few people were quite eager to see their child. He came back a few moments later and sat on the bed beside her, and held his wife in his arms.

“What should we name her?” Robin asked her softly, trying not to wake their sleeping daughter.

“Rosalynn,” Regina said with a smile as she looked down at their little girl.

“I like it,” he said with a smile as he kissed her forehead. “Rosalynn it is.” He took their daughter into his arms and cradled her, “Now get some rest, Regina. You’ve been through something strenuous, and I promise that we’ll be here when you wake up.”

She placed a kiss on both of their cheeks before lying down. She had thoughts of the future and everything that would come with it as she drifted off to the land of dreams. Villains don’t get happy endings; but people who reform to be the best they could be do.


End file.
